


a little pain never hurt anybody

by magicpaintbrush



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Dick Has Trauma™, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Illness, Onesided, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, also this takes place in season one, but later, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpaintbrush/pseuds/magicpaintbrush
Summary: Wally was everything Dick hoped to be, confident, brave, carefree.God, Dick was so in love with him.





	1. dick mans up

If you’re Dick Grayson, chances are you’ve gotten hurt quite often.

 

Bonus points if you’re in love with your best friend, and him being hurt hurts you too. Mentally.

 

Oh, and don’t forget the emotional baggage of your parents being killed in front of you.

 

Of course, Dick could handle all the breakdowns and flashbacks and “oh god what have I done”s.

 

For the most part. On a good day the flashbacks weren’t vivid, the tears didn’t flow, and the Boy Wonder could continue on with his day.

 

On a bad day, Wally would find him curled up in a ball, sobbing as his memories of his parents being slaughtered in front of him play on repeat in his head.

 

Coupled with the occasional dysphoria, everything was worse. Much, much worse.

 

Of course, he was lucky.

 

Always was. He had a deep voice, considerably small boobs, he could actually easily pass.

 

So why did he hate himself so much? Why did all the dysphoria and PTSD and all the fucking _noise_ of everything cause such a dislike of everything Dick?

 

And then his best friend comes in. Wally was everything Dick hoped to be, confident, brave, carefree.

 

God, Dick was so in love with him.

 

And yet, he knew that nothing between them would happen. He’d never get the guy he spends every waking moment thinking about. He’d never be the hero he wanted to be to the resident speedster, he’d never have a chance. Hell, he didn’t even know if Wally even _liked_ guys. Not like he was a gu- No. Dick refused to go there.

 

Of course, he’s never said any of this. At this point, he’s afraid saying something would just ruin the friendship they had.

 

Oh well. Not the first time he’s been left to simmer in his thoughts and feelings.

 

### ღღღ

 

Round and round. Circle after long, large circle. Wally felt his head rush the faster he went, pushing the limits as far as they’d go. He was thinking about one thing and one thing in particular. Dick Grayson, also known as Robin to his teammates.

 

Wally came to a stop, burying his face in his hands. Lately all he’d been thinking about was Robin, Robs, Boy Wonder, Birdy, et cetera. And it was starting to get on his nerves.

 

Wally knew he wasn’t interested in guys. He’d fooled around before with a few, wasn’t his thing. Besides, girls were pretty. M’gann was pretty. He repeated that in his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts of his acrobatic best friend. It wasn’t working.

 

Why wasn’t it working? It always did. Always. He punched a rock, scowling at the blood starting to drip down his knuckles. God, he was such an _idiot_.

 

He ran back to the cave, back to Robin for answers.

 

### ღღღ

 

Robin found him first. He grabbed Wally’s hand without a word and led him to the rooms.

 

Dick nudged Wally into their room, shutting the door behind them. He sighed, slumping down the door as the speedster sat on the bed.

 

“So-”

 

“Wally, I need to tell you something.”

 

Wally sat on his hands anxiously. “What is it?”

 

Dick sighed again.

 

“Listen, Wally, I really….” He let out an exasperated groan. “Really like you. I have since we were kids. And before you say anything, I don’t mean like in the friend way.”

 

Wally blinked. "Oh."


	2. fuck (around with) your best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalated from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some nsfw mentioned in this chapter, read with caution!!

Fuck, fuck, fuck! What was Dick thinking?

 

As soon as he blurted it out, he knew everything was going to go wrong. He just knew it was, he knew it, heblewitheblewitohgod-

 

 _Stop. This isn’t like me_ , he thought. And he exhaled, looking up at Wally and being greeted with a look of shock.

 

Of course. The intrusive thoughts continued, tears welling in his eyes.

 

“Wally, I’m-”

 

And then Wally stood and came to sit in front of him, sighing.

 

“I don’t know how I feel, I can’t say I feel the same but I can’t say I don’t like you in that way either. Ya get me?”

 

Dick nodded, his usual apathetic demeanor slipping away as tears began to drop. Wally became clearly distressed at this, quickly putting a hand up to wipe them away as the Boy Wonder sniffled.

 

He closed his eyes, opening them just to be met with Wally leaning in slowly, for once.

 

“Uh, W-”

 

And then Wally kissed him. Dick’s eyes widened and he blinked rapidly, face heating up. Wally pulled away, biting his lip and refusing to look at Dick at all.

 

Finally, Dick sighed and placed his hands on both sides of Wally’s face, leaning in and finally kissing him back. The speedster turned beet red, leaning back slightly and slipping, pulling Robin on top of him. The kiss didn’t break.

 

“Mm- Robin…” Wally mumbled into the other’s mouth, eyes half-closed and a hand weakly pawing at his chest before coming up to rest on his back. He squirmed closer, almost anxious for a better taste of Dick Grayson’s mouth.

 

And things escalated from there.

 

### ღღღ

 

 

Wally West was a confused boy. He had experience fucking around with people, experimenting, but never with _Dick Grayson_ of all people. Mister Perfect had just had one, a breakdown in front of him, and two, _just had sex with him,_ something he was still coming to terms with.

 

And now they were cuddling in their shared room, Wally absentmindedly rubbing circles into Dick’s back as he snored softly.

 

He’d known about Dick’s secret for years, ever since he dropped the act of a perfect girl and became a perfect boy instead he’d seemed prouder, but yet flinched whenever somebody got near him. Wally had a feeling that he was simultaneously doing this because of the dysphoria and because he wanted to get rid of his past, become a new person.

 

And that was fine with Wally. Dick would still be his best friend no matter what, boy or girl or nonbinary or whatever kind of gender he chose to identify as.

 

The redhead smiled and kissed the top of Robin’s head, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

### ღღღ

 

 

Dick woke up in a moment of panic, forgetting where he was before feeling Wally’s arms around him and remembering the events that occurred. He moved slightly, gaining a groan from the other boy, so he lay still. He listened to Wally’s breathing for a while, counting the seconds between each breath and almost smiling every time Wally inhaled, another reminder that his best friend was really here with him, in this bed, almost completely naked. Dick realized this and his face momentarily flushed, as he buried his face in his hands.

 

“Batdad’s gonna kill me for this,” he muttered softly. He soon heard quiet giggling from outside the door and facepalmed. Dammit, he forgot about the others.

 

Dick carefully rolled away from Wally, so as not to wake him, and got up. He grabbed whatever pair of underwear and shirt he could find, too tired to care, and walked out.

 

“Somebody seems to have had a rough night!” Artemis called, smiling menacingly. Dick squinted at her, frowning. She snickered. “Guess baby bird’s growing his wings, huh?”

 

M’gann gently placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Are you okay? You look exhausted.”

 

Artemis started to speak before Dick firmly placed his hand over her mouth. He managed a smile at M’gann, laughing slightly. “I’m fine, just worn out.”

 

A whoop from Artemis gained a tighter hold on her, Dick muttering something in her ear before walking away and slumping on the couch. She blinked and shrugged, smiling slightly.

 

At that moment, Wally burst in. He slipped and fell on his face, mumbling an “I’m okay!” before shakily standing up. Dick raised an eyebrow, amused.

 

“You alright there, Wally?” he called, leaning his head on the back of the sofa. Wally huffed. “We need to talk, Robin!”

 

Dick grumbled something before standing, following Wally out. Everybody else in the room exchanged looks simultaneously, except Conner.

 

“Am I missing something?” Superboy asked.

 

### ღღღ

 

 

“So what was so important that you had to drag me out here?” Dick inquired.

 

The two had changed into casual clothes and went up to a rock halfway up the mountain. Dick peered over the edge, kicking his feet.

 

“Well, I’ve been thinking. We’ve already, y’know, done _that_ , and I rarely have sex just a friend. God, what I’m trying to say is.. I love you too? And I don't think my feelings for you are... just platonic. I dunno.” Wally raised his hands up in an almost surrendering-like manner. Dick chuckled and kissed the speedster’s cheek.

 

“Are you asking me out, speed man?” he taunted playfully. Wally smiled at the playful nickname.

 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”


End file.
